convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles is a major protagonist from Assassin's Creed. He made his debut in ''Monokuma Rising''. Canon Desmond was initially the primary, contemporary protagonist of the Assassin's Creed franchise for most of the early entries. Though he was raised to be a trained Assassin when he was younger by a nomadic family, Desmond ran away as a teenager and became a bartender into the city. It wasn't until he was kidnapped by Abstergo Industries, a front for the ancient Templar Order, that Desmond was forced to acknowledge his Assassin background and past in order to stop the quickly approaching coronal flare. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Desmond's exact whereabouts were before the events of the Monokuma Incident, but it can be assumed that it was any time between the aftermath of Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed III. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising He had fairly limited active involvement within the event, but while he was able to, he participated in the Traitor votes and interacted mostly with Bayonetta and Funny Valentine, among a few other Survivors. His traveling group having been knocked unconscious alongside himself, he awoke before the others to discover the traitor pair Risa and Connor Lassiter attempting to kill the group. Engaging in a duel with them, he managed to execute both of them fairly easily, but not before being bit in the neck by a zombie that had been nearby. It resulted in his unlife in seconds. Fusion Though he was not directly involved with the Murder Game, he made a brief appearance in the epilogue of River Tam, appearing alongside a man named Crichton as well. The Ultimate Game Explained in flashes, it is said that Desmond was pulled out of a mysterious void sometime before Fusion, and subsequently ended up participating in the next Murder Game. He mostly interacted with Ridley Duchannes and his ancestor, Ezio Auditore, and through the former, Frank Castle and Lisa Castle as well. With a modest amount of involvement, he participated in the Traitor votes alongside his fellow Survivors when he was able to. As revealed in the side story, The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren, Desmond's absence after the survivors were taken to Silent Hill is due to him taking Ridley Duchannes aside to question her about her role as a traitor. It was here that Desmond confessed his love for the siren. This love was implied to be mutual, though in truth Ridley was only made to be in love with Desmond through the power of the Apple in his possession. Due to Desmond's nature, it is likely that this manipulation was an unconscious use of the Apple that responded to Desmond's desires. Chillin' in Columbia He made a brief appearance in Columbia alongside Ezio, the two of them attempting to return back to their home world after The Ultimate Game, and finding themselves unable to. It is here that they run into Shay Cormac, a member of the Templar Order and the Revanchist, who is on the hunt for them. Shay initially refrains from killing them, citing that it is unlikely that he'd be able to overpower both Ezio and Desmond in a direct two-to-one fight, and has a brief discussion with the two of them over the morality of their actions and allegiances, before Desmond and Ezio made their escape from Columbia, prompting Shay to follow them. The More Things Change Chapter One - The More Things Change Picking up where The Ultimate Game left off, Desmond and Ezio stay in Masyaf, training together as they plan their next course of action. Chapter Two - The Eagle Has Fallen Shay and the Templars launch a surprise attack, which takes the life of Ezio and reduces Masyaf to rubble, while Desmond manages to survive, but only barely. Chapter Three - Loss of Serenity Desmond seals himself within the Vault, the Apple of Eden aiding in his escape. As he mourns the loss of Ezio, the Apple produces a vision of Lucy Stillman, who sacrifices herself to get him out of the Vault and into a clinic in another world, under the care of Curie. The Lightbringer Chronicles Desmond makes a brief appearance in Curie's clinic, just missing Lucifer Anghelscu as the latter brings in a man to be treated for wounds from a barfight. Bad End Chapter Three - Desmond Miles Upon leaving Curie's clinic, Desmond leaves and prepares a makeshift grave for Ezio to honor his memory. However, as he lingers, Shay manages to track him down thanks to information given to the Revanchist by the Man in White, and the two of them have a brief conversation, ranging from the futility of his attempts to kill Desomond so long as the latter has an Apple of Eden, the futility of their actions as a whole within the multiverse, and so on, before HK-47, hidden in a faraway location, snipes Desmond, instantly killing him. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Desmond never received a proper epilogue, as he was murdered sometime through the event by the Traitors Connor Lassiter and Risa Megan Ward, though not before deciding to take them down with him by fatally infecting them with a zombie disease. Unlike many of the other Survivors who were subsequently murdered, Desmond never came back to life, strangely enough. Or so it was believed initially. Instead, he left behind a voice recording for his companions, detailing observations about them and their lives, and possibly the paths they could take in the future. In essence, he left behind a last message. The Ultimate Game He parts ways with Ridley despite falling in love with her, accepting that Ridley did not return her feelings, and from there, attempts to return home with Ezio. Character Relationships * Bayonetta - The protagonist of the video game of the same name who made her Murder debut in ''Monokuma Rising''. The two of them shared a friendly relationship with each other during their interactions over the course of the event. * Funny Valentine - The antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Like Bayonetta, he and Desmond were partners during the period Desmond was alive. * Edward Kenway - The protagonist of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag who also made his debut in Monokuma Rising. Edward is an ancestor of Desmond's from the early 1700s, and a pirate at that. The two of them were also partners during the Murder Game. * Ridley Duchannes - A major character from The Caster Chronicles who debuted in The Ultimate Game. The two of them are close friends, and remained so even after Ridley revealed herself to be one of the Traitors. Desmond fell in love with her, though it was ultimately concluded that Ridley did not feel the same way. * Ezio Auditore da Firenze - A major character from Assassin's Creed who debuted in The Ultimate Game as well. Ezio is Desmond's ancestor, similar to Edward Kenway, though Ezio is from the Renaissance Era in contrast. The two of them were also partners during the event. * ''Connor Duchannes'' - An apparent son from an alternate multiverse where him and Ridley never parted ways, he briefly attacked Desmond as was his mission, before leaving for a time to return later with an offer to help track down Ridley Duchannes, his mother. Trivia * His blood type is A+. * Like his ancestors, Altair and Ezio, Desmond has a scar on his lip. * His title in Monokuma Rising was "The Ultimate Sacrifice." * He made a non-canon appearance in Bloodlines. Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Fusion Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:Survivors Category:Chillin' in Columbia Category:Bad End Category:The More Things Change